Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 1
00:01:52 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:01:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:12:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:16:40 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 00:17:01 AcceledAcceled: A 00:17:03 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:04 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:04 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:05 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:05 AcceledAcceled: aa 00:17:05 AcceledAcceled: aa 00:17:06 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:07 AcceledAcceled: aaaaaa 00:17:07 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:08 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:12 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:17 AcceledAcceled: 00:17:23 AcceledAcceled: 00:17:26 AcceledAcceled: hello? 00:17:28 AcceledAcceled: anyone there? 00:17:33 AcceledAcceled: 00:17:39 AcceledAcceled: 00:19:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:19:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:19:41 Shuten413: /me hugs a blanket 00:20:41 AcceledAcceled: opening powerpoint 00:20:51 AcceledAcceled: havent been on it in a long time 00:26:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:27:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:31:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:32:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:33:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:35:58 Popstar792: XD 00:36:00 Popstar792: OI 00:38:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:41:37 Shuten413: /me gets lost in the blanket 00:42:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:43:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:43:32 AcceledAcceled: 00:43:32 AcceledAcceled: 00:48:26 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:48:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:49:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:50:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:51:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:51:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:51:45 Popstar792: Hoi 00:51:48 Popstar792: 00:51:49 Popstar792: 00:51:49 Popstar792: 00:51:49 Popstar792: 00:51:50 Popstar792: 00:51:50 Popstar792: 00:51:50 Popstar792: 00:51:50 Popstar792: 00:51:50 Popstar792: 00:51:50 Popstar792: 00:51:51 Popstar792: 00:51:51 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:52:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:52:38 Shuten413: /me throws the blanket across the room 00:52:45 Popstar792: /me catches it 00:54:14 AcceledAcceled: /me jumps out of a plane 00:54:20 AcceledAcceled: rip 00:54:26 AcceledAcceled: the parachute malfuntion 00:54:32 AcceledAcceled: Now i have to use my wings 00:54:38 AcceledAcceled: rip 00:55:42 AcceledAcceled: /me flies to the ground 00:55:59 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 00:56:04 AcceledAcceled: hi 00:56:05 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 00:58:20 Phantom of the dark: Hello 00:58:41 Popstar792: O/ 00:58:59 Phantom of the dark: /me flies with a fleet of winged swine (as in pig) 00:59:21 Popstar792: XD 00:59:37 AcceledAcceled: Ok now how do i get rid of my wings 00:59:38 Popstar792: Pigs are way too heavy to fly. Hopefully it doesnt fall out of the sky! 00:59:46 Popstar792: Idk Dj. (rip) 00:59:49 Popstar792: XD 01:00:02 AcceledAcceled: Nah my character is holding er pig 01:00:05 AcceledAcceled: *her 01:00:20 Phantom of the dark: pig: ima put on a jetpack 01:00:22 AcceledAcceled: Rip 01:00:32 AcceledAcceled: pigs have jetpacks? 01:00:42 Phantom of the dark: pig: sure duude 01:01:00 Phantom of the dark: pig: pigs are MAGIC YAY! 01:03:26 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 01:03:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:04:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:04:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:05:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:05:56 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 01:19:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:20:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:27:20 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 01:27:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:36:46 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:37:07 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 01:39:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:40:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:42:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:42:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:42:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:44:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:48:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:48:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:49:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:50:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:51:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:51:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:52:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:52:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:52:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:55:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:56:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:57:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:59:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:00:50 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 02:01:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:02:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:02:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:28:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:29:31 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 03:15:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:15:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:19:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:20:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:21:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:22:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:23:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:26:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:27:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:28:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:29:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:30:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:43:55 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 03:48:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:51:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:53:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:54:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:55:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:56:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:57:02 Popstar792: !log 03:57:02 BrickleBot: Logging... 03:57:04 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 03:57:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:18:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:23:43 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 04:23:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:35:38 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:35:45 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Hello? 04:37:25 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:38:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:38:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:39:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:44:08 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:44:11 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 04:44:14 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:44:20 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: You active? 04:48:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:48:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:53:21 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:54:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:55:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:56:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:58:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:01:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:03:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:04:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:06:34 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 05:06:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:36:57 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 05:36:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:43:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:44:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:45:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:46:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:47:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:48:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:50:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:50:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:52:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:54:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:56:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:58:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:59:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:00:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:01:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:04:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:05:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:06:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:07:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:07:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:11:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:12:18 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:13:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:14:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:16:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:18:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:20:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:21:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:22:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:23:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:24:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:26:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:27:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:29:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:31:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:32:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:34:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:35:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:35:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:38:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:39:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:40:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:43:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:44:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:46:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:47:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:48:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:49:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:50:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:51:12 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 06:51:17 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 06:51:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:52:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:53:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:55:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:57:46 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:00:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:01:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:05:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:05:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:09:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:16:18 -!- Artsynerd1 has joined. 07:17:03 -!- Artsynerd1 has quit. 07:48:52 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 07:57:10 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 14:57:31 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 16:17:24 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 16:23:29 AcceledAcceled: !tell Popstar792 Hi 16:23:30 BrickleBot: Usage: !tell USERNAME that MESSAGE 16:23:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:23:41 AcceledAcceled: !tellRIP 16:23:43 AcceledAcceled: HI 16:23:46 AcceledAcceled: lol 16:23:48 Popstar792: Hai 16:24:05 Popstar792: TOMORROW IS MY SPPECIAL DAY. I'M SO EXCITED. 16:24:13 Popstar792: I WANNA PLAY THE WIIIIIIIII 16:24:20 AcceledAcceled: (yes) 16:24:33 AcceledAcceled: :) 16:29:14 Popstar792: Sooo tired. 16:29:19 Popstar792: -o- 16:30:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:32:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:33:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:36:54 AcceledAcceled: Rip 16:38:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:56:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:01:51 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:06:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:07:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:07:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:09:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:10:46 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:11:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:11:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:12:55 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 17:15:55 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 17:16:52 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 17:17:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:25:21 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:25:21 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:25:26 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 17:25:26 AcceledAcceled: bye 17:25:26 AcceledAcceled: a 17:25:26 AcceledAcceled: a 17:25:26 AcceledAcceled: a 17:25:26 AcceledAcceled: a 17:25:26 AcceledAcceled: a 17:25:26 AcceledAcceled: a 17:25:26 AcceledAcceled: a 17:25:26 AcceledAcceled: a 17:25:26 AcceledAcceled: oof 17:25:27 AcceledAcceled: I need to reload 17:25:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:26:04 AcceledAcceled: HI 17:26:05 AcceledAcceled: ? 17:26:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:26:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:26:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:26:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:26:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:27:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:27:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:27:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:27:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:27:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:27:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:27:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:28:14 AcceledAcceled: ? 17:28:16 AcceledAcceled: ? 17:28:18 AcceledAcceled: :? 17:28:21 AcceledAcceled: :/ 17:28:24 AcceledAcceled: :) 17:28:27 AcceledAcceled: :( 17:28:30 AcceledAcceled: ;) 17:28:33 AcceledAcceled: ;( 17:29:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:29:21 AcceledAcceled: /announce has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( 17:29:29 AcceledAcceled: r 17:29:30 AcceledAcceled: i 17:29:31 AcceledAcceled: p 17:30:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:31:48 Popstar792: Lol 17:32:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:32:16 AcceledAcceled: I just wanna buy Kart Kingdom merch 17:32:23 AcceledAcceled: Mom: we poor now 17:32:27 AcceledAcceled: so rip 17:33:52 AcceledAcceled: rip? 17:38:48 -!- William8814 has joined. 17:38:50 William8814: meow meow 17:39:11 AcceledAcceled: hi 17:39:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:40:16 William8814: school starts tomorrow for me 17:41:29 AcceledAcceled: sad 17:42:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:42:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:42:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:42:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:44:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:52:26 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 17:56:24 -!- William8814 has joined. 18:00:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:01:33 William8814: meeoow 18:03:41 AcceledAcceled: gr 18:11:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:12:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:14:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:15:09 William8814: hiss 18:15:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:15:23 Popstar792: !log 18:15:24 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:15:25 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:15:36 Popstar792: What?! Oh wow Cp! 18:15:44 Popstar792: That is so early! 18:16:01 AcceledAcceled: oof 18:16:04 Popstar792: That's usually when summer school ends for New Jersey. 18:16:06 AcceledAcceled: looking for old screenies 18:16:18 Popstar792: o 18:16:26 Popstar792: Rip, Cp had a short summer vacation. 18:16:48 Popstar792: That's what I hate. Schools are so greedy when it comes to summer. 18:16:50 AcceledAcceled: anyone else remember people going behind the screen in KK, just to put silly faces on the characters? 18:16:59 William8814: we get out of school kinda early here 18:17:00 Popstar792: ? 18:17:13 Popstar792: Yeah 18:17:14 AcceledAcceled: :? 18:17:16 AcceledAcceled: ? 18:17:27 Popstar792: Gp behind the screen to make silly faces? What? 18:17:39 AcceledAcceled: You know, the screen in GG? 18:17:46 AcceledAcceled: grand glade 18:18:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:18:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:19:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:20:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:20:09 Popstar792: Um 18:20:31 Popstar792: I still dont unserstand what you mean "Go behind the screen and make silly faces." :/ 18:20:57 AcceledAcceled: Like, you know how you can go behind the screen 18:21:01 AcceledAcceled: and then you chat 18:21:04 Popstar792: Oh waiy 18:21:07 Popstar792: I get it now 18:21:35 Popstar792: Like, you mean sometimes going behind the games tent and making silly faces to make it seem like he was doing it? 18:21:52 Popstar792: And other places of the kingdom? 18:21:53 AcceledAcceled: Yep 18:21:56 Popstar792: Oh ya 18:21:59 Popstar792: That was funny 18:22:03 AcceledAcceled: lol 18:22:07 Popstar792: Once I made Harley say please leave. 18:22:19 AcceledAcceled: LOL 18:22:42 Popstar792: And people got angry at him, and I secretly snuck out from the side (nobody saw me) and then I drove past them again after I came through the tunnel and the people were still maf 18:22:43 Popstar792: *mad 18:22:52 AcceledAcceled: lol 18:22:55 Popstar792: XD 18:22:59 AcceledAcceled: thats s a d 18:23:37 AcceledAcceled: I wish there was a petition for Cartoon Studio to stay open 18:23:42 AcceledAcceled: wah 18:24:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:25:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:26:23 Popstar792: Yeah 18:26:40 AcceledAcceled: well, rip 18:27:12 Popstar792: XD 18:28:04 AcceledAcceled: There should be a cartoon studio rewritten. Although, i did find a copy of it. It seems like it needs a lot of info though 18:28:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:28:13 AcceledAcceled: as in, it asks for a username and password 18:28:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:29:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:30:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:31:07 William8814: brb for like 20 min 18:31:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:32:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:35:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:35:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:37:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:38:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:38:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:39:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:40:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:41:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:43:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:44:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:45:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:45:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:46:15 Popstar792: O 18:47:01 AcceledAcceled: hi 18:47:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:47:16 Popstar792: Hai 18:47:46 Popstar792: Pc Dj 18:48:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:49:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:50:52 William8814: back 18:51:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:06:18 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:11:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:12:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:13:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:14:06 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 19:15:24 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 19:16:35 William8814: meow 19:16:41 SirGawain8: UGS 19:16:43 SirGawain8: NEW VIRUS 19:21:51 SirGawain8: *Silence* 19:24:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:26:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:32:18 SirGawain8: !log 19:32:19 BrickleBot: Logging... 19:32:21 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 19:32:51 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 19:37:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:41:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:42:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:50:37 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 19:50:39 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 19:50:41 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 19:50:44 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 19:53:19 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 19:54:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:55:43 AcceledAcceled: a 19:55:44 AcceledAcceled: a 19:55:44 AcceledAcceled: a 19:55:44 AcceledAcceled: a 19:55:44 AcceledAcceled: aa 19:55:45 AcceledAcceled: a 19:55:45 AcceledAcceled: a 19:55:59 AcceledAcceled: 19:56:09 AcceledAcceled: 19:56:16 AcceledAcceled: 19:56:18 AcceledAcceled: 19:58:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:59:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:01:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:04:15 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 20:09:12 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 20:13:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:21:50 -!- BeBeYouTiful has joined. 20:21:59 -!- BeBeYouTiful has joined. 20:22:15 BeBeYouTiful: hai 20:22:55 -!- BeBeYouTiful has joined. 20:22:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:30:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:32:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:37:57 -!- BeBeYouTiful has quit. 21:00:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:02:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:04:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:06:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:25:19 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 21:32:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:33:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:51:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:52:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:03:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:05:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:10:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:12:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:27:22 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 23:11:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:13:18 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:33:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:39:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:40:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:48:39 AcceledAcceled: hi 23:48:47 -!- William8814 has joined. 23:48:49 William8814: meow meow 23:50:21 Popstar792: Hi 23:53:07 William8814: I'm gonna have gym nooooo Category:Chat Logs